Coffee
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Misaki's life is turned upside down when his brother's best friend finds out about his job as a maid at a cafe. In exchange for not telling Takahiro, Akihiko asks Misaki to go out with him.
1. Prologue

Coffee

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica does not belong to me.

Summary: Misaki's life is turned upside down when his brother's best friend finds out about his job as a maid at a cafe. In exchange for not telling Takahiro, Akihiko asks Misaki to go out with him.

Okay, lets try this again.

I am revising this story. Love the idea but the past couple of chapters have been embarrassing to look at. Please forgive me TT^TT I'll love you forever~

Anyways, enjoy~!

Prologue

Growled obscenities escaped past the boy's lips as he stalked in through the door. Walking into the employee room, he removed his scarf and hung it on one of the hooks. Turning around, he nearly whimpered at the sight of the frilly maid's dress hanging on his locker. It was one of those days. He was occasionally required to play as one of the maids if a girl was unable to come in that day, however, now that whats-her-face left the occurrences were becoming more frequent. He was supposed to work in the kitchen dammit, not parade around in such an embarrassing costume for all to see.

Granted, playing as one of the maids paid more then his regular job of cleaning dishes, but still. It was degrading and goddammit, he was a boy! Boys weren't supposed to wear dresses or act like girls, it was just so wrong...

Pouting minutely, he grudgingly went over and took the dress down. While he had no desire whatsoever to wear the despicable thing, he wanted money more. If wearing this got him more money, he would do it, even if it did eat away at what little self-respect he still had left. Misaki sighed dejectedly, removing the clothing he had on and submitting himself to the fate of having to wear the dress. As he was pulling on the mandatory tights (nearly tripping himself over in the process), the door swung open.

"Whew, looking good, Misa-chan~!" His boss, Saori, whistled causing Misaki to blush.

"Do you mind?" Misaki bit out, trying desperately to cover himself up.

Saori grinned, leaning against the door frame. "No, not at all. You look so cute, I could eat you right up." Her hazel eyes were lit up in mischievousness, as well as a bit of lust. Misaki would never know why the woman had such strange fetishes, such as seeing boys in drag, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to. However, despite her strangeness, she was actually quite nice once you got to know her. However, her wrath was like no other and you did not want to get on her bad side. "Would you like some help?" She offered, obviously with evil intentions in mind.

"No! I do not want your help!" Misaki yelped, moving away from the woman's groping hands.

Saori pouted. "Fine," she sighed. "Anyways, we'll be opening in about 15 minutes so be sure to get ready by then. Also," she pulled out a paper and held it out to him, "these are the tables you are in charge of today."

Misaki accepted the paper and soon Saori was gone. Glancing over it, he put the paper down and continued to put on the rest of his outfit. Looking at himself in the small mirror provided on the inside of the the door of his locker, he put a small bit of makeup on, cursing himself for even knowing _how _to put makeup on, but that was beside the point. Makeup added just a bit more into the visage that he was a girl, a very flat-chested girl (because he absolutely refused to wear the padded bra that Saori had offered him) but a girl nonetheless. Misaki then practiced getting his voice higher; it was better if he at least sounded like a girl too. The maids spent a lot of time speaking with their costumers; greeting them cutely as they came in, inquiring what they wanted or if there was anything else they could do for them, etc.

When Misaki was sure he had gotten his girl voice down, he checked himself over in the mirror once again. It was unsettling how much he looked like a girl right then, but he guessed that was a good thing since that was what he was aiming for. Taking a deep calming breath, he stepped out of the employee room and headed down to the floor.

"Hello, Misa-chan." A soft voice greeted from his left. Turning, Misaki smiled in greeting at Anri, one of his co-workers. Anri was a nice girl, a bit on the shy side, but that only added to her appeal. She was a favorite amongst their customers due to her not only being adorable but for also her huge boobs.

Misaki hated the name, "Misa-chan", with a passion, but could not fault Anri for calling him it. Saori had insisted that everyone call him "Misa-chan" lest things get confusing. As if his name wasn't girly enough without shortening it to "Misa-chan". Worse yet was when Saori had once asked him to dye his hair blonde, put in brown contacts, speak in third person and refer to himself as "Misa Misa". Why she would want that, he had no idea whatsoever, but he had refused to do it anyway. How on earth would he be able to explain dying his hair blonde to his brother? Takahiro would probably assume the worst and think he had joined some gang.

Shaking his head, Misaki smiled at Anri. "Good morning, Anri-chan." He greeted politely, inwardly wincing at the sound of his cutesy voice. Speaking to himself in the mirror was one thing, but talking that way with someone else was just plain wrong, not to mention terribly embarrassing.

The two continued to chat idly while they waited for Saori to open the doors and for the cafe to open. "Alright, girls, into your places!" Saori shouted. Misaki and Anri quit their talking, and went to stand at either sides of the doors. Misaki plastered a fake smile onto his face as he greeted the first few customers to come in, mentally preparing himself for another long day at the maid cafe.

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't too bad. I think I like this chapter a bit better this time around, though I guess it all depends on what you guys have to say. Anyways, if you enjoyed this story please review~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. This might sound like an excuse but seriously, right after winter vacation us seniors were bombarded with so much work its not even funny. I almost didn't graduate! But I did, so yay! Now I'm in college and am suddenly an adult. I'm honestly concerned that people trust me to vote. Terrifying.

Also K-pop has taken over my life in just under a year... I think I have a problem. Anyways, enjoy~!

Chapter One

A violet eye twitched in agitation as he took in the décor of the maid cafe he was currently standing in the entryway of. Usami Akihiko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pondered over why his editor wanted them to meet here of all places. Casting a cursory glance around the establishment, he surmised the place wasn't _that _bad for a maid cafe.

"_Okaerinasaimase, Goshujin-sama!_"

Akihiko was pulled out of his thoughts at the cutesy sounding voice. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow at the young girl before him. She was all smiles as she looked up at him and clutched to her chest were a couple of menus.

He was soon led away to a table and seated. After handing him a menu and placing another one down for Aikawa who had yet to arrive, she informed him that his server would be with him shortly. Akihiko blew out a breath, idly glancing through the menu he was given.

The dishes offered looked ridiculous. They were all normal save for the cutesy names given to them and the way they were presented. There were way too many hearts in Akihiko's opinion. He should have been more adamant against going here.

Well, whatever, he was already here so he might as well get a coffee. A very strong coffee.

"_Goshujin-sama,_" A soft voice prodded. Looking up, he was greeted with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. His server was a brunette with longish hair that nearly brushed her shoulders, and had large green eyes framed by long eyelashes. She was a bit taller than the other girls he had seen working here, but it suited her well. She wore the same uniform as every other maid there: short and skimpy maid dresses with long white stockings, and black high heels. There was something off about her though that Akihiko couldn't seem to pinpoint. Akihiko also got the distinct feeling he knew her from somewhere but just couldn't remember.

Green eyes enhanced by the eyeliner she was wearing, glanced nervously at him. Her pouty lips pursed together and Akihiko could tell that she was trembling. "I'm Misa-chan and I'll be your server today," she greeted in a faux cheery voice. "Have you decided what you want, _Goshujin-sama_?" She inquired.

"Yes, I would like a coffee without cream or sugar please." Akihiko replied.

"Will that be all?"

Akihiko nodded and 'Misa-chan' quickly scampered off. Akihiko watched as she hurried away, still perplexed on how he felt he knew her. Even her voice was off though, her whole appearance just seemed to scream 'wrong'. However, the arrival of his editor, Aikawa, pushed the thoughts of the maid away as they immediately began talking about his next novel.

…

_'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the fuck is that asshole doing here?!' _Misaki thought in a panic as he watched one of the other maids seat a familiar silver haired man at one of the tables. One of _HIS _tables. Of-_fucking_-course of all people to find out about his humiliating job, it had to be his brother's jerk off of a best friend. _'What if he recognizes me? He'll tell Nii-chan and—and **FUCK**! _

Forcing himself to calm down, Misaki mentally prepared himself for the inevitable.

_'It's cool, it's cool. I just gotta be calm and treat him like any other customer, yeah.' _Misaki thought. _'...except for the fact that he's not a normal customer and that he actually knows me and will most likely tell Nii-chan if he finds out.' _He griped as his thoughts fell into despair. '_Oh shit, I've gotta go over there. Maybe I could hide in the back and claim I'm on break already. Ah, fuck, she already saw me. Well, this is it, the end of my life as a semi-normal teenager. I'm sorry, please forgive me, Nii-chan." _

Taking a deep breath, Misaki made his way to the table. The man, Usami, was staring at the menu with a sour look on his face. As if it wasn't bad enough that the man was even here, but Usami seemed to be in one of his moods.

"_Goshujin-sama?" _Misaki prodded softly.

While Misaki always did feel weird referring to his customers as 'Master', it had never felt as wrong and sickening as it did then. Especially when familiar violet eyes turned to him and glanced over his body. The sharp gaze made him feel as if the man could actually see through his clothing. A small blush crept up his cheeks as he stomped the horrifying thought down.

"I'm Misa-chan and I'll be your server today," Misaki greeted trying to act cheerful even though he was sure he had started shaking. _'Calm down dammit, of course he's going to think somethings wrong if I'm trembling like a leaf in front of him.' _He thought while desperately holding onto his composure. "Have you decided what you want, _Goshujin-sama_?" Misaki inquired wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"Yes, I would like a coffee without cream or sugar please." Usami replied.

"Will that be all?" Misaki asked, praying that it was.

At Usami's nod, Misaki quickly left, not wanting to stay in man's presence any longer lest Usami was able to magically figure it out.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is short, I never claimed to be good at writing long chapters TT^TT. But, I figured you guys would be happy for a chapter anyway. Thanks for reading~!<p> 


End file.
